In many industries such as electronics fabrication, laser marking/cutting/engraving and pharmaceuticals, extraction systems are used to capture hazardous particulate and gaseous/vaporised matter generated by industrial processes.
Known fume extraction systems comprise multiple graded particulate filters and a gas filter (typically activated carbon based). Which are housed in a single unit, together with an extraction pump. The extraction pump draws contaminants and outputs filtered air into the working area. When saturated, the filters must be replaced.
We have devised an improved filter unit.